ianistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Route 23
Route 23, Pasadena Avenue, is a secondary north-south route serving Pasadena. Boardwalke Route 23 starts at a Y-intersection off of Route 8, later intersecting and multiplexes with Route 1. The route starts as a two lane road with a 50 MPH speed limit, eventually reaching the Pasadena city line. Pasadena Southern Pasadena Route 23, along with Route 1, continues its path through Pasadena Southern Park, as a two lane road with a 45 MPH speed limit, with Route 1 continuing straight at an S-curve along Route 23, along Luzerne Street. Route 23 continues its path along Pasadena Avenue, now as a four lane divided highway with a 35 MPH speed limit. It passes through the southern commercial district of Pasadena, interchanging with the Route 44 at a diamond interchange, via the expressway's frontage roads, Lancaster and Elysburg Streets. Pasadena Center and Downtown Pasadena Avenue crosses the TheTA Main Line and Mountain Line as they enter the Pasadena Transportation Center, then intersects with Abbington Avenue. Route 23 then passes by Pasadena City Hall and intersects with Main and Center Streets (Route 10), with Center Street (Route 10 East) crossing over Route 23 to multiplex with it. This multiplex continues as a six lane divided road with TheTA's Pasadena City Light Rail in the median. Routes 10 and 23 curve northward and meet Baldwin Street, which provides access to the Mid-Brightland Expressway and Abbington Avenue. Main Street continues east, becoming Granite Street in Brightland. Route 10 turns off onto the Kensington Highway, providing local access to Brightland and Abbington. Route 23 continues along as a six-lane divided road and the Pasadena City Light Rail line terminates at Matamoras Street, immediately before the Mindington River. Northeastern Pasadena Route 23 crosses the Mindington River as an expressway, part of the cancelled Ianistan Turnpike Brightland Extension interchanging with Country Club Road (Route 92) at a folded diamond interchange and the Mindington River Parkway (Route 12) at a modified cloverleaf interchange, providing access to Brightland International Airport, the University of the Brightlands, and Abbington. The expressway continues before coming to an abrupt end at Dallas Avenue, which provides local access to Brightland, Minahil, and Graph State Park. The abrupt end of the expressway was caused by a disparity and disagreement of how to handle tolls on the proposed Brightland Extension of the Ianistan Turnpike. The road was meant to follow the present-day Mid-Brightland Expressway from the Ianistan Turnpike Mainline to present-day Exit 8 (Baldwin Street), then follow present-day Route 23 as an expressway up to the Ianistan Turnpike Rhineland Extension. However, due to space constraints, Route 50 was meant to be an urban expressway through Pasadena. This made it difficult to use Route 50 as a connection from southwestern Ianistan to northeastern Ianistan without having to deal with open-road tolling, bypassing Abbington, as Route 43 was the only other suitable expressway for the role. Early plans showed a general toll booth at Exit 15 of the Rhineland Extension (Route 23's present northern terminus) and at present day Exit 8 of the Mid-Brightland Expressway. Minahil The Route 23 expressway resumes after the intersection with Dallas Avenue, continuing as a toll-only road, as its only intersection after is a semi-directional T interchange with the Rhineland Extension of the Ianistan Turnpike, which is the northern terminus of Route 23. Category:Roads